The invention relates to a process for producing a watertight and/or gastight bushing of one or more lines in a water-resistant and/or gas-blocking wall. The lines can be of different kinds, such as pipes for liquids and gases and cables for electricity, telecommunications and the like.
The invention of the application also relates to a sealing agent for the production of a watertight and/or gastight bushing of one or more lines through a water-resistant and/or gas-blocking wall, and to a device for use thereof.
A process for the production of a flexible bushing is known from Dutch Patent Application 83.00334, according to which two sleeves are placed in the passage round the line to be passed through, and the space between them is filled with a flexible mixture, such as a polyurethane epoxy material.
Such a process has the disadvantage that once the filling mixture is applied no further lines can be passed through, and a completely watertight and/or gastight bushing is not always obtained.
European Patent Applications 161,557, 234,950 and 244,514 and Dutch Patent Applications 72.03941 and 80.01473 also disclose bushings for lines, which have the disadvantages that they are not watertight, are not flexible, are dependent on the wall thickness, and/or permit no subsequent passage of additional lines.
The problem to be solved by the invention is to provide a process for the production of a bushing of lines, by means of which a flexible bushing which is watertight and/or gastight even in a partially porous wall is obtained. The process according to the invention for the production of a watertight and/or gastight bushing of one or more lines through a water-resistant wall can be carried out in various ways.